


【万笛/rakidric/All Modric】You are being watched (十)

by detest37



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Croatia, Hrvatska nogometna reprezentacija, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detest37/pseuds/detest37
Summary: ♥ CP: 萬笛 / rakidric / All Modric♥ AU / OOC / 所有角色設定、行為僅屬於故事，請斟酌♥ 一把帶上克羅地亞國家隊全員！雖然並非全體出現，雖然有人已經退役了，但還是很感謝你們在夏天帶來的美好Q_Q (不捨♥不諱言的說這故事大概放了6年才寫出來，在下文筆夠渣，請見諒…PS. 歡迎聊天~雖然在下只是偽球迷





	【万笛/rakidric/All Modric】You are being watched (十)

10.

 

Rakitić回到家的時候已經要8點了，他原以為Modrić早已回家了，但房內漆黑一片。「買這麼久阿…」Rakitić脫下大衣，順手理了理，停頓了幾秒，「應該沒事吧...」他望著手中的外套，思索著要不要重新穿上，片刻的猶豫後，門口傳來了動靜。

 

Rakitić聽到掌紋感應後的嗶聲，然後金屬相互撞擊的聲響伴隨著歇斯底里的咒罵聲，鏗鏘一聲，是重物掉落在地面的聲音，但地毯吸收了大部分的回聲，他望向門口，納悶到底外頭發生了什麼事，他轉開門把，Modrić出現在門縫中，他馬上拉開大門。

 

「Luka你怎麼了！？」Modrić把自己埋在偌大的紙袋後，全身發顫，Rakitić趕緊蹲下查看。

 

Rakitić將對方左臂圈著的紙袋移開，Modrić右手的拇指與食指緊緊握著一把鑰匙，「我打不開...Ivan、我打不開門...嗚...」他擤著鼻子，哽咽的無法正常呼吸，然後雙腿耗盡了僅剩的力氣後失去了支撐了力量，讓他整個人跌坐在地板上，「我不就幫你打開了嗎？我幫你打開了，所以沒事了...Luka，已經沒事了。」Rakitić抱住對方，手輕輕拍撫著對方已經被汗浸濕的背，像是溫柔的哄著哭鬧的嬰孩。

 

Modrić像是在海面上載浮載沉後終於找到了一塊浮木，想將它融在懷中般，他緊緊攫住對方的西裝袖，開始嚎啕大哭起來，像是把此生累積的所有委屈、恐懼都用力傾洩出來一般。

 

「沒事了...」Rakitić此時也只能安撫著對方，他的視線飄到了那被蹂躪成不成樣的購物紙袋，淡橘色的液體在它周圍漫出，一股甜膩的味道飄在空中，Rakitić有些後悔昨晚他是否不該請Modrić去買東西，剛才到底發生了什麼事？

 

「Luka，好點了嗎？」Rakitić倚在洗手間旁的牆面上，聽到廁所內傳來一陣陣乾嘔聲。在Modrić終於平復後，Rakitić將他扶進屋內，但這只是中場休息，Modrić隨即轉移陣地，到廁所繼續抒發。

 

門口的Rakitić深吸了一口氣，決定先到廚房燒壺熱水，他在Modrić常用的馬克杯內放入一個三角茶包，待熱水沖入被內時，淡淡花香瞬間竄出，Rakitić瞄向洗手間的方向，燈還沒關，所以他先將馬克杯帶到客廳的桌上預備。

 

在Rakitić將手做的三明治斜切對半後，廁所的門終於開了，他雙手互相磨了兩下，將沾黏的麵包屑拍掉後，扶起從洗手間爬出來Modrić，他將對方的右手橫放在自己頸部，然後撐起對方走到沙發上坐好，「先喝點茶再吃點東西，你這樣吐完，胃會受不了的。」

 

在Rakitić強烈關切的目光下，Modrić勉強咬了一口米色小盤上的三明治，在口中混合的物體，如同他現在的思緒一般一團混亂。在Modrić將半個三明治塞下肚後，Rakitić才同意彼此重回剛剛的話題。

 

Modrić把剛剛的事情鉅細靡遺的描述了一次，Rakitić交叉在胸前的雙臂越縮越緊，表情也隨著對方的字句變動，在故事終結後，他半晌吭不了一聲。

 

「所以你是說... Dejan或Mateo有可能是那個跟蹤狂？」Rakitić狐疑的看向對方，但很快的他發現這個舉動不太恰當，但對方比自己更迅速的反應了。

 

「我是說真的！為什麼你不相信我！？」Modrić近似尖叫般的音量在空中岔開，但他立即發現自己的失態，緊接著道歉。

 

「也許他們真的看到了那個人，所以在追蹤呢？」Rakitić像是沒被任何邪惡的事物洗禮過般，固執地只相信人性中善良的一面，Modrić感受到對方遞來的眼神像是要他一起讚頌這世界美好的沒有一個壞人，讓他沮喪的將頭撇向他處。

 

「不然我們明天一起去釐清這個誤會？」他當然感受到Modrić不諱言的怒意，但話才一出，對方馬上投射一種幽怨的眼光，宛然是責怪他。

 

「阿...那我自己去就好了。」Rakitić像是在說給自己聽，因為Modrić早就拉起沙發上原本放置的被子當成屏障擋在自己和對方中間，他將自己嚴嚴實實的包裹起來，連一條縫隙也沒留下，關閉了交流的窗口。Rakitić握著拳頭在空中晃動了幾下後無助捶了一下大腿，Modrić怒不可歇的舉動還是第一次。

 

Rakitić雙手在大腿上來回上下摩動了幾下，眼前那團棉被不再有任何動靜，他有點怕對方會不會因為這樣而窒息，但他也不敢在此時輕舉妄動，「Luka你早點休息吧...」他站起身後又偷看了對方一眼，依然無聲無息。

 

隔日，當Rakitić睡醒時，屋內早已空無一人了。Modrić一如往常地將沙發上的棉被疊好，但躺在盤內一宿的半塊三明治然安好無缺的放置在客廳桌上，Rakitić知道這是對方無聲的抗議，他搔著頭，對於對方這種拿身體健康做為籌碼的行感到不認同，但也無可奈何著反省著自己。

 

＃

 

當Rakitić進入警局辦公室內時，那沉重的氣氛讓他很想轉頭離去，但Vrsaljko先行將他一把跩進來，他們兩人相識一笑，僵硬的扯笑著。

 

Lovren和Kovačić坐落在方形長桌的左右兩側，兩人互不相讓的瞪著對方，彷彿彼此都是殺父殺母的仇人般。Vrsaljko作勢咳了一聲，雙方才悻悻然的移開視線，「大家都是一起共識的同事，沒必要這樣啦...」

 

「對阿...」Rakitić也幫腔著，但昨晚的疲憊再次更加劇了。

 

「好了，你們兩個人都別再懷疑對方了。我去調了路口跟超市的監視器後，真的找了一個可疑的對象，你們看！」Vrsaljko將投影器打開，藍色的光打在他身後的白布上，Vrsaljko放了幾段影片，指著一個戴著黑色鴨舌帽和口罩的魁武男子。「雖然這些角度都不太好，但是從Luka行經的路線中，都有他閃過的身影。」

 

Rakitić站在長形桌中間，直視著影像，他彷彿是法官，而Vrsaljko是上交證物的檢察官，左右兩旁的Lovren和Kovačić則是此次法庭的肇事者，他們都企圖在庭上為自己辯白。

 

「對，就是這傢伙！」Kovačić指著他，「我在路上看到Luka，本來想打聲招呼，可是看到這傢伙行徑詭異，才跟上的。」

 

語落，他們三人一同轉向Lovren，也等著他的證詞。

 

「我是下個路口看到Kovačić和Luka才一路跟著他們的。」Lovren指著布幕，在幾秒後他自己的身影果然出現在上面。

 

Vrsaljko開心的拍拍手，「你看，誤會解釋清楚就好了嘛！」他一個興奮的用肩膀撞了剛站起身的Lovren。

 

Lovren和Kovačić有些不好意思的相互道歉，原本在一旁難以介入的Rakitić也鬆了一口氣，這是他想得到的結果，不然他真不知道如何如何面對Modrić。

 

「好啦，這次終於找到嫌疑人了，你們倆好好加油吼！」Vrsaljko伸出雙手重重拍著Lovren和Kovačić的肩膀，「還有，你們一人各欠我一頓！在我最忙碌的時候還叫我來幫你們調解，真是的...你們要是沒有我怎麼辦阿...」Vrsaljko撥弄著自己微捲的黑髮。

 

「欠你一頓？有這回事？」Lovren立刻澄清。

 

Kovačić也緊接著加入，「對阿...誰說的阿！」

 

 

Rakitić剛打開家門時，Modrić正在廚房倒了杯水喝，他看到對方看了自己一眼後又迴避了視線，「Luka，和你說個好消息！」Rakitić馬上的跑向廚房，他興高采烈的接著說：「我們看到那個跟蹤狂了，Lovren他們已經開始追查了！」

 

Modrić放下手中的水杯，「所以是MateoKovačić嗎？」

 

「不、不、不！Luka，他們兩人誰也不是，他們真的是在幫你追查那個跟蹤狂，你別再誤會他們了。」Rakitić趕緊將今天所見的一切分享給對方。

 

「這樣啊...」Rakitić看的出來對方面露歉意。

 

「我們就靜待好消息吧！還有，今天你得乖乖吃飯，知道嗎？」

 

Modrić乖順的點點頭，Rakitić放下心中一塊大石，還好對方不生氣了...

 

 

TBC.

 

生氣的魔笛特別可愛...

辣雞哥無助的感覺也很有趣

暫時警報解除哩!耶~


End file.
